YuGiOh! - MC Edition
by Ozaren21
Summary: Retelling of the story but with Rap Battles instead! Follow Lil' Yugi and his friend Joey MC on their quest to become the kings of rap. (Funny story I came up with my friends! :P)
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day at Domino High, the only things one could hear were the birds humming, and music coming  
from one of the classrooms, there was a crowd of students that have gathered in front of two guys who seemed  
to duel in freestyle rap...

''Ayo, Yugi, i can't beat you man!''Said Joey with a sad expression after losing the battle.

''You just need to improve on your comebacks dawg!'' responded Yugi, while recieving praise from the others around him.

Seto Kaiba was sitting at the back of the class, staring at these two idiots while reading his books, he thought  
that they were acting like fools, rapping in front of the class and all, he had his mind on somewhere else... No one  
knew that he was the undisputed underground MC champion of the city, no OG could diss better than him...

But he had the urge to wipe the smile off Yugi's face and show him that he must stop rapping as he wouldn't get nowhere  
while Seto was still in the game.

3 hours later, classes were over and everyone was returning home, upon returning at the game shop  
with Joey, Yugi noticed that his Grandpa wasn't there

''Gramps!Im home!'' He yelled, but he could only hear the faint ring of the phone at the desk...

While rushing to pick up the phone, he could hear a familiar laugh...

''Helloooo, Yugi!''

''Kaiba!'' He remembered the voice instantly ''Where's Grandpa?''

Seto stopped grinning and got to the point ; ''Some of my boys have driven by your store and took that old fool, if you want to ever see your  
grandpa again come by my company's main building in one hour, also bring your so called millenium gold chain with you, I believe it is worth something''

In a panic, Joey and Yugi took a taxi and rushed to Kaiba's skyscrapper, after entering he saw his Grandpa on the floor and rushed to help him

''Yugi... His beats are too tight, I couldn't think of good lyrics...''

Joey helped him get up and took him out ''Im leaving this to you, man'' Said Yugi, knowing that his friend  
would take Solomon to the hospital.

'' call you MC Seto, right?'' Finally remembering why his name was so familiar, Yugi was sure that he would be challenged  
to a freestyle battle by him.

''When I win, I want you to give me the gold chains that your old man found at Egypt, and I also want you to quit rapping forever!''

After revealing his intentions, Seto pressed a button at his cellphone, and the loud speakers of the building  
began playing a brutal rap beat, both we're ready to face off in brutal dissing.  
(Continued in part 2)

(This is a fanfic I wrote for fun with some friends and decided to upload it here to see how tolerable our alternative reality is! :P)


	2. Chapter 2

As the music was playing from the loud speakers, both were ready to battle it off.

''Are you ready to learn from the master, Yugi?''

By saying these confident words, Seto put his cell in his jacket and got closer to Yugi..

''Yo, check this out, you're really friggin short.I believe that kickin' you'll become a sport,  
you ain't got no money and a game store's your home, even your only friend has left you alone.''

All this commotion has caused many employees of the office to gather around them, some even took out  
their phones and started recording the battle.

Yugi had to do something in order to win, suddenly, his ancient Egyptian gold chains around his neck started  
glowing and he could feel getting stronger, after a blinding light came out of them, Seto  
could see that Yugi's expression changed to a more serious one, he had also gotten a little taller.

''So... are we resorting to flashy magic tricks and gimmicks?''

''These are no gimmicks, Seto, now, prepare to suffer defeat while everyone is watching you!'' Said  
what appeared to be Yugi, but with more confidence than ever before.

After about 5 minutes, someone had to conclude the battle, unwilling to give up on his throne, Kaiba  
hasn't lost a single duel and tried to drive Yugi in a corner, but Yugi was a formidable opponent.

''Seto, your arrogance will get you nowhere, begone now, and return once you've realised that  
dissing is something people do for fun, and not to bring pain to others, mind crush!''

After listening to all that, Seto stood still and kneeled, no one was sure what had happened, but one thing was  
certain, Yugi won the showdown.

A week later, Yugi was watching the rap battle championship with Joey, after defeating Seto, someone uploaded  
a video of their battle online, and it went viral, he knew that defeating the champion would make him famous,  
and that he gained many haters by doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

When the championship ended, Yugi and Joey were bored and had nothing to do, just then the bell rang,  
and it was a mail, to opened it, but its contents were weird : A black glove, 2 stars and  
a cd, probably for Yugi to see.

''Ayo lets check out what's inside!'' And by saying that, Joey inserted the cd in the player.

All of them sat on the sofa, curious about what its contents might me, and they were surpised!

Yugi recognized the man immideately ''Hey, isn't that Snoop Pegagus' new song?''

Everyone was puzzled as to why someone would send them a video clip of a famous and rich artists song, but  
suddenly, the video froze and Pegasus was alone on screen.

''Greeting, fellow rappers'' He said, with his golden eye shinning.

''Duuude, the TV is talking to me and shit, how much did we smoke?'' Joey was confused about what was happening  
and asked the others if they were experiencing the same.

''Im pretty sure im not stoned, yet.'' Yugi said while putting out a blunt he was smoking.

The man on the TV spoke again : ''You should stop smoking these green leaves, they're bad for your health,  
but let me get to the point, this video is an invitation for an event I am planning. I want you Yugi, to come  
and take place in the OG Island, where gangstas and playas around the world compete in breakdancing and rapping  
for the reward of 2 grands!However, should you lose, I will take your millenium gols chains.''

''Holy shit, with all of this cash I'll be able to pimp my car!'' Joey said happily.

Only to have Yugi respong negatively '' But you don't even have a car...And don't be sure that im taking you with me!''

''Dont be a hater, man, you know that I will help you!''

While they were making plans for the tournament, the TV spoke again : ''This is no normal message, and to make sure you will come,  
I challenge you to a show-off'' Pegasus said staring at them through the TV.

''Dude I think we're both high, you don't except to challene a TV to a duel eh?''And by patting Yugi's shoulder, Joey was ready to leave  
the room, same with grandpa, but suddenly, everything froze, except for Yugi and the man on the screen.

''Should you lose this battle, I will take someone from this room as a hostage, this is no mere battle, this is a shadow rap battle!The loser  
will take a heavy toll.''

Yugi was still confused, but something was telling him that Pegasus was serious, and he played along, the beat started playing and he  
had to come up with good rhymes in order to save his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

While everything was frozen, the battle had started.

''Yo, Pegasus come here son, you may be tall and I be small, but you look up to me and all-''

Yugi was interrupted by him.

''Hahahahaha, foolish boy, I have yet to tell you that my eye is not only for swag!'' Pegasus was sure of his win, even  
though not even 2 minutes have passed since the duel had started!

''Damn, if i don't do something fast, my homies are done for!'' Though Yugi, while watching at his surroundings.

''I know how you feel, Yugi, in fact, you should just resign!My millenium eye has the majestic power of mind reading!I can even predict what  
you will say and come up with the perfect comeback!In other words, my win is assured!''

Things were grim for Yugi, he was really going to lose the battle.

''As we both know who has won, I personally invite you to come to my island where all the gangstas will gather and fight for the ultimate reward!  
But I will have to take your grandpa's soul, see it as a motive to come here...Goodbye Yugi!''

And by saying that, Pegasus absorbed Grandpa's soul and unfroze time...

''Damn, I really need to cut down on drugs...'' Yugi was very confused, and also determined to get his Grandpa's soul back.

''Yo, I don't think I was hallucinating either, and now I belive that you will need my help going to that island!'' Replied Joey while  
trying to calm down Yugi.

''I think imma call my homie Tristan, we should gather more of our homeboys to go there, who knows what other people where invited.''

''Shouldn't we take a knife with us?I don't know about you Yugi but I will take some of my green shit with me.''

''You can't even last a week without smoking blunt can you?OK wait a second im going to call his cell.''

Yugi dialled Tristan's number...

''Sup Tristan? We are going to roll on OG Island, you've heard of this place right?Joey will come too, we will help you bail on the ship we will  
be taking, you down?''

Tristan was unsure if Yugi was serious or not, OG Island was known to be the property of Snoop Pegasus, and that it would rarely hold tournaments  
with big prizes.

''Yugi you ain't shitting me right?Im down, bro, should i drop by your crib tomorrow so you can exactly tell me why we're going there?''

Happy that his friend was going to follow him, Yugi replied :

''K, bro, see you tomorrow, im off''

***( Sorry for the really slow updates, I have very few time to write these days :/ )***


End file.
